1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a plasma display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a plasma display apparatus in which an external light shielding sheet is provided for shielding external light incident from outside of a panel. The external light shielding sheet may be disposed at a front of the panel to improve bright and dark room contrast of the panel.
2. Background
A plasma display panel (hereafter a “PDP”) is an apparatus configured to generate discharge by applying voltage to electrodes disposed in discharge spaces and to display an image including characters and/or graphics by exciting phosphors with plasma generated during discharge of gas. The PDP may be advantageous in that it can be made large, light and thin, may provide a wide viewing angle, and may implement full colors and high luminance.
In the PDP, when a black image is implemented, external light may be reflected on a front of the panel due to white-based phosphor exposed on a lower plate of the panel. Therefore, a problem may arise because a black image is recognized as a bright-based dark color, which may result in a lower contrast.